To buy an angel
by Slaythebeauty
Summary: How much do you think it costs to buy your own angel? How much will it cost you when you force him to pay you back?


A little A/N c: this is my first story so im pretty nervous so hopefully you guys like it.

* * *

AxelPOV:

I could smell the rain before it fell; I was trying not to think about the throbbing feeling in my lower abdomen, the rain was the only distraction, and the crowd of people walking past me too busy with their own lives to notice me. I was just out of eye sight in the shadows of the dark alley I had decided to take to shake a pair of guys obviously following me since I left work. Too bad it was an ambush.

The rain fell, and the pellets of water that fell on my open wound stung, but it washed away the scent of blood, which was a plus. I guess I was fading in and out because one minute I was alone and the next here stood a fluff ball of blond tussled hair, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Thick wet lashes blinked at me, smiling softly. Finally I noticed he was holding his umbrella over me shielding me from the rain. He was getting soaked.

"Are you okay?" he spoke gently. I managed a nod, but his smile quickly folded into a grimace, he was not convinced. He leaned down to me and moved my hand, uncovering the bloody scene. His face slipped for only a second "my name is Roxas" instantly he was all smiles, promising me help. I didn't decline.

RoxasPOV:

It was so dark. It was so cold. I couldn't move any part of my body and I could barely think straight. Ventus. Where was he? Where was I? Ventus. Why do I feel so heavy? There's something in my mouth. Ventus, Ventus, Ventus.

Someone lifted me up. My hands were chained together, I could barely walk, barely hold myself up but the person continued to tow me somewhere. I'm trembling; I have no idea where I am… and Ventus… suddenly I fall to the ground, the blindfold is removed and I'm staring at big red curtains, quickly moving out of my way. I'm on a small stage, there has to be a couple hundred people sitting in the audience in front of me.

The man who pulled me to the stage kneels behind me, sitting me on his knee and pulling my legs open.

"Our next specimen is an 18 year old boy, barely out of high school, beautiful blond hair, and a beautiful face. He's a virgin from behind, and we believe from the front as well. He'd make an amazing slave. Let's start the bidding at 500 thousand?" suddenly numbers were being shouted, hands raised, men standing. This could not be happening, this could not be happening.

I was too panicked to noticed the man who had come on stage; sharp red spikes of hair contrasted the dull grey suit he wore. "A.. Axel?" he opened a large suitcase dumping wads and wads of money next to me, a deadly stare on his face.

"120 million. Cash" whatever was in my system was taking effect because every time I closed my eyes and opened them I was being carried around to a different room by Axel. Suddenly I couldn't open my eyes at all, and I drifted off.

AxelPOV:

I couldn't believe it; after all these years there he was. Roxas, sleeping in my bed, being consumed by my comforters. I've spent the last couple years fantasizing about how amazing it would be to have him back in my life, to be able to hold him, and protect him with my own two hands.

The feeling in my chest got the best of me, I leaned over his sleeping body, moving closer and closer while my heart pounded in my throat. But far too quickly, his eyelids lifted open and those blue eyes I could never forget were staring right up into mine. For a second he seemed calm, and then suddenly he was confused. His eyes shot around the room frantically before he threw himself up nearly slamming our foreheads together. He stood, too fast, he was still dizzy from the almost overdose of drugs that were injected into him to keep him docile; he spun around and started falling, of course I was instantly on my feet catching him, bringing us far too close.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I settled him back into the bed gingerly. "You shouldn't move around so quickly just yet, you might hurt yourself" he didn't fight me, just nodded slowly laying his head into the pillow. I handed him a glass of water.

"th-thank you. But ventus.." the corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown. Ventus… I have heard that name before. He was up again, frantically trying to get out of the bed, he ended up shattering the glass of water on the ground so I scooped him up before he stepped on to the glass.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I just told you to stay in bed!" but he struggled in my arms a bit.

"I'm sorry, thank you so much for saving me. It is so amazing of you to do that, especially for a stranger! But I have to save Ventus!" I thought my heart had stopped for a second. I tried to make sense of the words but I could barely think past the dreadful feeling growing in my stomach… all those drugs that had been pumped into his body…

"A _**stranger**_…?"


End file.
